


I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by Queen3x3



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen3x3/pseuds/Queen3x3
Summary: Tras la ruptura de Tweek y Craig, Token decide intervenir y ayudar a sus amigos a estar juntos de nuevo, más que nada por lo molesto que le resultaba escuchar sus recíprocas quejas e insultos cada vez que los veía individualmente, claro está.





	I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un One Shot que escribí a la una de la madrugada, con mucho sueño (me mantenía despierta diciéndome a mí misma "ey, venga, un poquito más y lo acabas").  
> Lo hice por dos razones: la primera es porque acababa de ver spoilers de TFBW en tumblr (en concreto un set de gifs en los que se veía a Craig refiriéndose a Tweek como su "ex-novio" y alguna que otra publicación sobre especulaciones referentes a una posible ruptura; todo esto antes del episodio de "Put it Down") y la segunda es porque llevaba toda la noche escuchando la famosa canción de Aerosmith, "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" y necesitaba una excusa para relacionarla con mi OTP de alguna manera, por estúpida que fuese.
> 
> Así nació esta corta historia casi sin sentido, la verdad, no espero que os guste, en gran parte la subo para ver cómo va esto de ser autora en Ao3, sinceramente.  
> Aun así, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, os digo que leáis, aunque sea para decirme lo mal que está escrito todo xD

Tras la discusión que Tweek y Craig tuvieron debido a la _Civil War_ , no podían evitar hablarse como un viejo matrimonio, no eran capaces de admitir su parte de culpa en la situación. Se suponía que eran un dúo, pero ahora estaban en equipos opuestos, todo por culpa de unas películas. Siendo niños de 10 años, la pequeña disputa que traía el juego llevó a más con facilidad. De este modo, la que hasta ahora se había considerado la más perfecta relación de todo South Park llegó a su fin. Craig fue el primero en dejarlo claro, colocando el prefijo “ex” ante la palabra que antes definía lo que el rubio era para él.

Era doloroso para ambos, pero ninguno se atrevía a admitirlo, el orgullo los mantenía atrapados en su enojo.

Incluso acabado el juego, seguían siendo expareja y ninguno hizo un mínimo esfuerzo por cambiarlo, al menos hasta que Token decidió hablar seriamente con su nervioso amigo.

— **Oye, Tweek... ¿No crees que deberías hablar con Craig?** -dijo con sumo cuidado, en un tono de voz relajado, para alterar lo más mínimamente posible al chico.

 

— **¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Por qué debería hablar con _él_?** -como esperaba, respondió de manera defensiva. Pero eso no evitaría que tratase de lograr su propósito- **No tengo nada que decirle a ese imbécil.**

 

— **Venga, tío. En serio, tienes que hablar con él. No me gusta veros así** —

 

— **¡Que no!** -elevó su tono de voz al pronunciar ambos monosílabos, incapaz de dejar que un sonido ahogado escapase de su garganta, tal vez por la presión a la que se estaba sometiendo en el momento- **No quiero volver a hablar con él. Lo nuestro se acabó.**

 

Token dejó escapar un ligero gruñido de exasperación, recordándose a sí mismo lo estúpido que había sido al pensar que conseguiría que volviesen a estar juntos tan fácilmente.

Siguió tratando de convencer al chico por un largo rato, hasta que logró dar con un buen argumento.

— **Vamos, Tweek... No es posible que tu opinión sobre él haya cambiado tan drásticamente. Sé que estás enfadado, pero créeme cuando te digo que no será así para siempre. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo mucho que lo echas de menos...**

 

Esto pareció funcionar a la perfección porque, tras varias palabras intercambiadas entre ambos amigos, el rubio se rindió a su razonamiento y, después de un largo rato hablando, acabó por dejar de lado su orgullo y admitir sus sentimientos hacia el ojiazul.

Un grito inquieto.

— **... ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que vuelva conmigo?** -preguntó nervioso, tras un incómodo silencio que se hubo formado una vez Token hubo alcanzado el objetivo de la conversación.

 

El de ojos caramelo se quedó pensativo, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:

— **¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que Wendy dejó a Stan por mí?**

 

— **Eh... S-sí.**

 

— **Pues resulta que Stan fue hasta su casa y reprodujo _Peter Gabriel_ ante la ventana de su habitación. He de admitir que fue muy romántico, pero yo estaba con ella en aquel momento, así que no fue de mucha ayuda para él.**

 

Tweek asintió, dando a entender que seguía la conversación, sin llegar a comprender en qué le ayudaría lo que le estaba contando.

— **Creo que podrías probar a hacer eso mismo con Craig, es muy probable que funcione si no cometes los mismos errores que Stan.**

 

— **¿Cuáles?**

 

— **Uno: elige bien una canción que muestre cómo te sientes lo mejor posible. Dos: asegúrate de que no ha encontrado a alguien más, sino tu esfuerzo será en vano y te humillarás a ti mismo.**

 

— **¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso es mucha presión!**

 

— **Tweek. Tú puedes hacerlo, confía en ti. Además, no creo que haya podido empezar una nueva relación.**

 

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

 

— **No hay un porqué, sólo lo sé. Créeme.**

 

— **E-está bien... Lo intentaré.**

 

Y con eso, dejaron el tema y volvieron a sus respectivas casas, uno de ellos orgulloso de sí mismo y el otro, nervioso por todo lo que podría salir mal al día siguiente.

 

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 

Era un lunes por la mañana, Tweek y Craig entraron al colegio cogidos de la mano, ambos sonriendo tímidamente cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para ellos. Volvían a ser la encantadora pareja que South Park adoraba.

Fue durante el recreo que Token se acercó al blondo, quien charlaba felizmente con su novio, y lo apartó momentáneamente para hablar con él en privado.

— **Sabía que podrías.** -dijo con una amplia sonrisa, feliz por haber podido ayudar a su amigo. Seguidamente, cogió aire y soltó la duda que había mantenido encerrada en su mente hasta el momento- **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue?**

 

El de ojos avellana comenzó a contarle lo que recordaba con todo detalle, tropezándose con sus propias palabras en ocasiones e incapaz de controlar la felicidad que se reflejaba en su rostro según lo hacía.

 

 

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Tweek se dirigía a la casa de Craig, _radio casette_ en mano, tan nervioso que no podía evitar emitir pequeños sonidos y gruñidos, además de no poder poner fin a los tics que se hacían presentes según se aproximaba a su destino.

Fue durante el camino al hogar de la familia Tucker que recordó el momento en el que se decantó por la famosa canción de Aerosmith. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el consejo metafórico de sus padres le había ayudado a tomar una decisión. Tal vez el universo también quería que volviesen a estar juntos. Esto esperanzaba al chico, que aceleró el paso, hasta llegar al jardín de la vivienda que tanto añoraba.

Buscó la ventana de la habitación de su exnovio y, al encontrarla, se situó en la posición que consideró más adecuada para ser visto desde el otro lado del cristal. Acto seguido, pulsó el botón de reproducir del _radio casette_ y lo elevó con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Tal vez fuese a causa de su nerviosismo, pero el aparato pesaba mucho más de lo que recordaba.

Entonces, la canción empezó a sonar, envolviendo el lugar en un hermoso pero melancólico sonido. Tras unos breves segundos, la voz de Steven Tyler comenzó a proyectar los sentimientos del rubio, que en aquel momento deseaba que Craig no estuviese durmiendo aún:

 

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you’re far away dreaming_

 

Algún que otro sonido proveniente de la habitación podía escucharse desde la posición de Tweek, quien mantenía su agarre firme, rezando por que el _radio casette_ no se le cayese al suelo.

 

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 

Una mano tratando de alcanzar el seguro que mantenía el cristal adherido a la pared se hacía presente en la estancia, visible desde su posición.

 

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 

Así, al mismo tiempo que Steven Tyler culminaba la primera estrofa de la canción, un chico con un chullo azul asomaba su cabeza por la ventana, con ojos abiertos como platos nada más ver al responsable del ruido que mató el silencio que había disfrutado hasta entonces.

 

_Don’t want to close my eyes_

_Don’t want to fall asleep_

_‘Cause I’d miss you baby_

_And I don’t want to miss a thing_

 

Tweek se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, aún temeroso por la posible reacción del de cabello azabache.

 

_‘Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I’d still miss you baby_

_And I don’t want to miss a thing_

 

Craig no sonrió, en su lugar, se alejó dubitativamente de la ventana, hasta volver a quedar dentro de su habitación. Nada más hacer eso, la cerró y la luz se apagó.

La sonrisa que antes adornaba el rostro del rubio se disipó tan pronto como fue testigo de esta acción. Avergonzado, optó por bajar el _radio casette_ y dejarlo en el suelo, con el objetivo de pausar la canción y volver a su casa, derrotado.

Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, un sonido proveniente de la entrada de la casa llamó su atención. Nada más dirigir su vista al origen del ruido, su rostro se iluminó.

 

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

 

La música seguía sonando, pues no tuvo tiempo de pararla.

 

_And I’m wondering what your dreaming_

_Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing_

 

Allí estaba Craig. De brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa tan amplia que podría competir con la felicidad que Tweek sentía en aquel momento.

 

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we’re together_

 

No hicieron falta palabras, corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un abrazo que habló por ellos.

 

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

 

Se abrazaron una y otra vez, disculpándose en repetidas ocasiones, entre leves y tímidas risas que acompañaban a la melodía proveniente del pesado aparato. Incluso cuando la canción hubo llegado a su fin, ellos siguieron inmersos el uno en el otro, felices de estar juntos de nuevo.

Tras ello, el ojiazul volvió a entrar en su casa y el de ojos avellana regresó a su hogar, acompañado del _radio casette_ que le hubo ayudado en su misión.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

 

 

Tras informar a Token de su experiencia, Tweek se dirigió junto a él al lugar donde su novio le esperaba, ahora acompañado de Clyde y Jimmy. Los cinco amigos se vieron reunidos de nuevo tras un tiempo que se había hecho eterno, disfrutando de su compañía hasta que acabó el recreo.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para ellos, sólo que ahora la pareja había crecido, era más fuerte que antes y estaba más unida que nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy malísima haciendo sinopsis, por cierto, lo habréis notado si estáis aquí...


End file.
